


Bake it in the Oven For Baby and Me

by lumosinlove, protectnevillelongbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pastries, stockroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy bakery AU gone horribly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake it in the Oven For Baby and Me

Remus had a routine, you see. 

He went into the bakery, Black’s Baked Bites, every day. He got the same thing, a rhubarb muffin, every day. He saw the beautiful boy behind the counter, with dark hair and kind eyes and who always seems to have a smear of flour across his cheek, every day.

After the first ten times, Sirius started writing tiny little notes and sticking them into Remus’ pastry bag. When Remus opened up the bag after he got to work, he felt his face grow hot. All of the notes said something like "Your hair is flawless today xo S" or "I want to kiss your lips xo S" or "Nice arse ;) xo S".

Until finally, one day when Remus handed Sirius back the receipt after he'd signed it, there was an extra little scribble. It took Sirius a few blinks and a gasp to realize it was a phone number. When he looked back up, grinning, Remus was already fleeing the scene, blushing like mad.

The next day, Remus walked into the shop a little disappointed because the black haired baker didn't text or call him at all. There was a different person at the counter today, a girl with bright, bubblegum pink hair and a crooked grin, rather than the black haired beauty, which disappointed him even further. He ordered his typical muffin and as soon as he was out the door, he checks the bag for a note. 

There's no note that day. 

But only minutes later, he felt his pocket vibrate and checked it to see a text.

**Hey this is Sirius from the bakery. Where'd you get those boots?**

Remus turned around because he didn't see the bloke anywhere in the shop, but there he was, standing outside the shop and smiling at him. Remus knew he'd be late for work, but he couldn’t resist walking up to Sirius and returning the smile. 

"It's a little hectic in there today," Sirius admitted, fidgeting with something in his hand. 

"I understand. Is it your shop or do you just work there?" 

Sirius let out a laugh. "It's mine." 

"Ah," Remus nodded, feeling just slightly awkward. 

"Well anyway," Sirius said and reached over, slipping what looked like a napkin into Remus' pastry bag, "have a good one." 

Sirius retreated back into the shop before Remus had a chance to reply, so he grabbed the napkin out of his bag and unfolded it. It read, "Go out with me? xo S". Remus immediately took out his phone and texted Sirius a reply.

**Yes**

Their first date consisted of tasting all of Sirius' favorite things he's ever made, and also trying to teach Remus a few things which ended in a disaster. Maybe Remus had a little flour on his lip and Sirius planned to just brush it off softly with his thumb, but he just couldn’t help himself and kept leaning in.

Sirius was always so busy with his job because he couldn’t trust anyone else to make all his recipes, even though his only two employees were someone who takes care of the financials and his cousin Nymphadora. Most of their dates ended up being in his shop, but Remus couldn’t complain because both the food and company were amazing. 

\--

Further into their relationship, Remus would get off work, go to Black's Baked Bites, walk right past that bubblegum pink hair into the back of the shop, and plant a soft kiss on Sirius' lips. Sirius gave Remus a goofy grin and went back to rolling out his scone dough.

Remus made his way across the room, holding his hands over the oven door because it was bloody cold outside and stealing long glances at Sirius. Remus watched Sirius' shoulders roll with the dough, his biceps flexing each time the rolling pin went farther away from him. Remus had to bite his lip to keep from making an embarrassing sound, his eyes traveling from Sirius' arms to his neck where his Adam's apple was bobbing after a swallow.

Remus continued on up to Sirius' lips, watching the way they're pressed into a concentrated line, occasionally parting for a swipe of the tongue across them before settling back into the line. Sirius' long, thin nose, flaring slightly, and his eyes determinedly glued to his work, long eyelashes fluttering with each blink. 

His hair was pulled back into a tight braid and covered with a hair net. Remus had laughed the first time he saw Sirius in it, teasing that he looked like a primary school lunch lady. Sirius had threatened to wallop him with the rolling pin for that, but Remus had calmed him with a few sweet kisses to the cheek. 

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to pull down your trousers and give me what I want?" Sirius questioned, smirking at the surprised look on Remus' face. 

A blush was rapidly growing across Remus' cheeks, but he took a few steps closer to Sirius anyway. 

He slid the rolling pin from Sirius' fingers, setting it on the work bench before pressing a hand to Sirius' chest and walking him back up against the wall. Sirius shuddered, looking up at Remus with fire in his grey eyes. All at once, it seemed, they were pressed together, Sirius' tongue insistently licking past Remus' lips and Remus' hands tugging at the drawstring of Sirius' chef trousers.

"This is probably unsanitary." Remus breathed, tilting his head back as Sirius kissed along his neck. Remus bit his lip, his hand dipping under the elastic band of Sirius' trousers, feeling the hot skin separated from his hand only by a thin layer of cotton. 

Sirius made a soft noise, pushing his hips into Remus, "S'my kitchen, I can do what I want, can't I?" 

Remus smiled, turning his head to guide Sirius' mouth back to his, "Well I suppose that's true."

"I meant _your_ trousers, you know," Sirius teased, using his hands at the small of Remus' back to pull their hips flush against each other. Remus kissed Sirius' bottom lip again, sucking it in between his and nibbling on it lightly before letting go. 

"We'll get there," Remus insisted. 

"Y'know I love you, Remus, but my scone- I can't take a lot of time." 

"Your scones can wait." 

Sirius growled low in his throat before lunging back in for another searing kiss, fingers frantically working open the button of Remus' trousers. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before breaking again, Sirius sliding his hands past Remus' trousers and pants to wrap around his aching cock. Sirius' skilled fingers gave him a few lingering strokes before snaking his other hand in to push the trousers and pants down Remus' thighs. 

"Wait for me in the stock room. I'll be right there," Sirius panted against Remus’ lips.

"Si-" 

"Now," Sirius insisted, giving Remus' shoulder a light push in the right direction. 

Sirius, meanwhile, corrected his trousers and walked out to the front of the shop. "Nym, those scones are going to take an hour." 

"An hour? They usually only take twenty-five-" 

"An hour, Nym," he said before retreating back into the kitchen, making a beeline towards the stock room.

"Okay," Sirius turned as he slipped through the door, making sure no one was following, "Now where were w-" 

But the sight that Sirius was met with when he turned around made the words die right in his mouth. He swallowed thickly, feeling heat creep up his neck as his eyes took in a smirking, very naked Remus Lupin, lazily stroking himself. 

Remus arched an eyebrow, "Sorry Pads, what was that? Where were we, did you say?" 

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, completely caught off guard. "I- Oh." 

Remus pushed off the shelves, paying no mind to a box of icing sugar he made teeter dangerously, and strolled up to Sirius until their chests were pressed together, the heat from Remus' body burning right through Sirius' thin t-shirt. 

He tilted his chin up, teeth raking gently along Sirius' bottom lip. "Bet I can tell you where we were...If I recall correctly," Remus started and then paused, slipping past Sirius' trousers and pants to wrap a firm hand around his cock, "we were here. And I was about to fuck you against the sugar shelf." 

Sirius let out a stuttering breath and leapt into motion, tugging off first his t-shirt, and then his trousers and pants in one go. He launched himself at Remus, the both of them landing against the wrong shelf in a frenzy of limbs. Remus' lips went directly to his partner's neck, licking and sucking and biting in such a way that made Sirius' head spin. 

Sirius snaked his hands around Remus' waist, grabbing handfuls of his arse and pulling their hips flush against each other. Their cocks slid together, the pressure just right so that Sirius could rock his hips eagerly and hear an answering groan against his neck. 

"We don't have much time," Sirius panted, "fuck me _now_."

Remus let out a soft growl, pushing against Sirius until he was able to flip them. Sirius' back felt the cool metal of the shelf for only a moment before he was spun again, hands grabbing onto the sides of the shelf for support as he felt Remus' tight, almost bruising grip on his hips pull them flush together. 

"Fuck," Remus panted in his ear, lips dragging across his shoulder.

Sirius let his eyes slip closed as Remus' warm hand wrapped around his cock once more. This combined with the feeling of Remus' own prick nestled against his arse nearly had his knees ready to give out. The lips moved to his mouth and he felt the soft scrape of teeth. 

"Love you like this…" Remus panted, "waiting for me..."

Remus' other hand pressed to the small of his back, warm and solid, then traveled slowly downward. Remus watched the way his hand curved around Sirius' body, smirked at the way Sirius was struggling not to squirm, not to buck into Remus' hand that still had yet to move on his almost painfully hard cock.

"Remus," he whispered, his voice sounding choked and desperate.

Remus only gave a distracted hum. His hand had reached its final destination, caressing Sirius' smooth arse with a hitched breath. His fingers danced around the slight dimples before finally sweeping in between Sirius' arse cheeks. 

"Please," Sirius whimpered, spreading his legs wider. 

Remus pressed his lips to the back of Sirius' shoulder, not kissing or licking or biting, just feeling the soft skin beneath his lips. 

"Please," Sirius said again, torn between pushing his hips forward into the grip around his cock or pushing them back, trying to get any kind of stimulation. 

"Please what?" Remus asked, trailing his lips up to the back of Sirius' neck. He pressed a finger right over Sirius' waiting hole, not enough pressure to dip inside, but enough to seemingly drive Sirius wild with want.

"Please fuck me," Sirius cried out, eagerly pushing his hips back. "I want you inside me. I want to feel you. Please."

Remus let out a shaky breath, his resolve faltering at those words, and felt Sirius shiver as it hit his skin. Without any warning his pressed his finger into Sirius, desperately trying to be gentile but almost too wound up. The result was beautiful. Sirius let out a low moan deep in his throat and his head fell forward to rest against the shelf. 

"Fuck, look at you..." Remus gave a sharp tug at Sirius' cock at the exact moment he twisted his finger slightly, "I've barely touched you and you're already practically panting." 

Sirius let out a sharp cry and Remus nuzzled his nose into the soft hairs that curled around Sirius' ears, taking in a deep breath. Sirius' thick scent washing over him made him dizzy. He carefully resumed his slow assault at Sirius' body, pumping and twisting, until Sirius was pressing back against his hand, breathing heavily. 

"Re... Re, please I'm-'m ready." Sirius pressed his forehead to the cool metal shelf, "please.." 

The plea went straight to Remus' dick, heat pooling in his stomach, and he slowly withdrew his hands, pressing them back to Sirius' hips. He rubbed the head of his dick against Sirius' hole teasingly, smirking at the way Sirius tried to push his hips back. 

"Listen to yourself," Remus murmured, squeezing Sirius' hips before letting go, "begging for it. You want it so bad, don't you?" 

Remus slid one hand up Sirius' back, curving under his arm to lay across his chest. Sirius nodded frantically against the shelf, fingers curling and uncurling around his tight grip on the metal.

"You need my cock," Remus chuckled and finally, _finally_ started to press his dick into Sirius. 

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Sirius chanted as Remus' hands returned to his hips, pulling him back onto his dick. When Remus' hips were pressed flush against Sirius' arse, Sirius let out a hiss that sounded suspiciously like a "yes." Sirius' hand lost its grip on the shelf and travelled back, wrapping around Remus' waist and encouraging him to move. 

"'M not gonna last," Remus groaned, pulling out just the slightest bit and snapping his hips forward again. 

"Fuck, fuck, me neither. God, Remus, _please_ ," Sirius groaned out, arching his back.

Remus quickened his pace, just slow enough so that they both could feel every inch of each other and yet fast enough so the pressure built, ready to snap at any second. Sirius' senses seemed to be filled to the brim with Remus. All he could hear was Remus' uneven breathing against his neck, where he placed a wet kiss every few thrusts. All he could feel was the way Remus seemed to encompass him - inside and out. 

Remus was holding him flush against his chest and Sirius never wanted him to let go. He could feel the slight stickiness of Remus' lower back where his palm was pressed. Remus let out a shuttering breath, his pace suddenly becoming more sporadic.

"Oh god- Pads- Sirius-" 

The way Remus' breath hitched around his name was enough to have Sirius squeezing his eyes shut. His teeth dug into his lower lip only to release it seconds later as Remus swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, "Re- ah- _shit_ -"

"Fuck... fuck, oh fuck," Remus panted, squeezing his fingers tighter around Sirius' cock and reaching his free hand up to tangle in the long strands of Sirius' hair, pulling sharply. "Siri- Sirius, I can't..." 

Sirius dug his nails into the flesh of Remus' arse, holding on tightly as he felt Remus speed up even further. 

"God, please Remus... please let me come..." 

Remus' fingers glided up the underside of Sirius' cock, teasing the head with the pads of his fingertips. 

"Yes," Remus growled, "come for me." 

Sirius' back arched even further, nearly throwing his weight back in an effort to get more of Remus, get him deeper, harder. His groans became a louder, higher pitch and Remus redirected the hand in his hair to cover his mouth. 

And then Sirius felt it, that pull in his gut. The need to keep going, to make this intense moment last even longer. He jerked as he came, spilling over Remus' fingers. His nails broke Remus' skin, cry of relief muffled by the fingers over his mouth. His grip on the shelf tightened as his legs nearly gave out.

The sight, the sound, the sharp sting of Sirius' nails was enough to bring Remus right to the edge. He was pounding into Sirius now, the sound of their skin hitting only egging him on. He let out a high whine of his own, quickly biting down onto Sirius' shoulder to muffle his own cry. 

He distantly felt Sirius turn his head to the side. "Ah- _fuck_ yes, Re- Come. Fuck me- harder." Sirius panted the words, causing fire to rip through Remus' veins, white hot heat the made every thing feel a hundred times more intense. 

"Oh god-" Remus tried to say Sirius' name, tried to scream it... but as his high hit, nothing came out and he saw stars- for a blissful moment, nothing exists but him and Sirius. 

He shuttered, giving a few last hard thrusts into Sirius, something that caused Sirius to gasp for air and for him to feel a soft dribble of come to fall over his hand once more, and then stilled, still inside the tight heat, panting against Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius let go of Remus, leaning heavily against the shelf and trying to catch his breath. 

"I really need to clean these shelves," he mumbled, pressing his face into the metal and basking in the coolness against his cheek. It was another few moments before Sirius felt a light kiss being pressed to his shoulder and Remus began backing up, rubbing Sirius' hips and back as he did.

"God," Remus mumbled, reaching over to grab his pants and trousers, tugging them on while still admiring Sirius' body spread out for him. 

Sirius turned around, his legs shaking slightly, and gave Remus a sated smile. Remus grinned at Sirius' disheveled appearance, walking over to plant a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Come on, love, I'll help you roll out those scones." 

Sirius nodded distractedly, letting Remus dress him.


End file.
